Girl-Gorgon
"At least you put some thought into your name. For me, I'm a gorgon and I'm a chick. It's not rocket science." Daphne Medusa, or "Girl-Gorgon" or more simply G.G. as the majority of her peers know her, is a teenage gorgon attending Black Rose Academy as a sophomore. Girl-Gorgon is an aloof outcast among the other students at the Academy. She tends to make her classmates a little uneasy, due to her hair and unique appearance, which has given her a number of insecurities. Despite this, she seems to have maintained a relatively cheerful attitude. She's not an intellectual, preferring to lounge in the sun to studying. She enjoys indulging in her vices and is fiercely loyal to what friends she has. History Daphne doesn't know the circumstances of her birth; she does not know her parents, where she was born or when. Her history begins when she was delivered to the Sisterhood of the Weeping Serpent, a cult hidden in an extra-dimensional monastery somewhere in the mountains of Utah. The sisters treated her no different due to her appearance or origins; she was one of them. Growing up, they taught her of the evils of the goddesses Athena ad Aphrodite. She was trained in the use of blades and archery, like the other sisters, and she was taught her sisterhood's many religious rites, songs and traditions. She was happy there but she was not content. Her Priestess, the leader of the cult, foresaw a destiny for Daphne but she has never revealed it to her. In 2019, the Priestess came to Daphne's quarters and told her that she had been enrolled in a preparatory school located in Maine. It would be a place where she could be with special children like her. Daphne was reluctant, but the Priestess told her that she had no say in it. Freshman Year (2019-2020) As a Freshman, Daphne's showing was unique; she turned another student into stone (temporarily) and took the name "Girl-Gorgon", mostly because she couldn't think of anything else. The others gave her a wide berth and she was especially picked on by her classmate Queen Bee. By Halloween, she had made a few friends, mostly with the punk kids; Pusher, Spitfire, Lightshow, Xerox, Dumptruck, '''Rager and Potshot. She found that she fit in really well with the weirdos and they didn't seem to judge her at all. Like back home, she was one of the guys. At the end of the year, Daphne participated in her Final Exam with Spitfire, Lightshow, Xerox, Dumptruck and Potshot. The Exam was intense and Potshot didn't pass. She would find out later that Rager failed his Final, as well. Pusher's girlfriend, Starla, also failed. It was sad, but she took solace knowing that she made it with her friends and would be able to keep moving forward. Sophomore Year (2020-2021) As the next year began, Girl-Gorgon met her roommate, '''Cassandra Stein, on Registration day. The two hit it off pretty much right away and were friends almost instantly. Powers & Abilities * Accelerated Healing Factor * Combat Training * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Strength * Petrifying Gaze * Poison Immunity * Snake Hair Trivia * Always wears sunglasses, to protect others from her petrifying gaze. * Enjoys punk music and would consider herself an anarchist. * Her favorite books are the Song of Ice & Fire series. * She hasn't seen a lot of movies at all, but she would say her favorite movie is Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy.